Don't Stop The Music
by denayaira
Summary: Who knew, that you'd be here looking the way you do. You're making staying over here, impossible. I must say your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go, don't... ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, two-shot, completed. Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #1. Read and review if you don't mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!!**

Ahaha, nggak tahu mau bilang apa… Akhirnya lampu menyala juga dan fic ini bisa dipost… Aslinya ini oneshot, tapi berhubung ini belum selesai… akhirnya Megu bagi jadi dua. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Don't Stop The Music dari The Bird and The Bee, jadi sebenarnya ini songfic, minus liriknya… Jangan disamakan dengan Don't Stop The Music-nya Rihanna lho ya, karena beberapa lirik di lagu ini sudah diubah oleh The Bird and The Bee jadi lebih smooth! X) Ah… stop rambling gajenya.

**WARNING!!**  
Ini NaruSasu. Iya, NARUSasu. Jadi untuk yang tidak suka dengan posisi seme-uke tersebut, jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Berisi Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), AU (alternated universe), dan sedikit OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Sekali lagi, wahai pembenci shounen ai dan Fujoshi di luar sana, **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**, OK? It's my time to unleash my imagination!

_

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction, inspired by The Bird and The Bee's Song  
Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day_

**Don't Stop The Music****  
-Chapter 1-**

**By: Chiaki Megumi

* * *

**

11.27. Cukup larut, bagi beberapa orang. Tapi bagi sebagian orang lainnya, mungkin ini masih terlalu dini untuk disebut larut. Contoh? Orang-orang ini. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal—jas, kemeja, dasi hingga sepatu yang hampir semuanya berwarna hitam—yang terus berdiri dengan setia di sisi sebuah pintu terbuka. Pintu tebal kedap suara dengan kulit berwarna merah tua yang menjadi lapisan terluarnya ini merupakan pintu depan dari sebuah night club, dan orang-orang itu—jelas, mereka adalah para penjaga pintu club. Hampir setiap orang yang akan masuk ke dalam club bernama Black Victorian ini harus melalui penjagaan yang cukup ketat, setidaknya pemeriksaan kartu pengenal yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka usia mereka memang sudah cukup untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Bukan tanpa alasan, Black Victorian memang agak berbeda dari night club biasa.

Di sekitar pintu masuk, sebuah mobil Aston Martin berwarna hitam berhenti. Sang pengendara keluar dari dalam mobilnya, disambut langsung dengan angin dingin kencang yang terus bertiup malam itu. Matanya langsung terarah ke tempat tujuannya, dan kakinya mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tidak seperti pengunjung yang telah masuk sebelumnya, orang itu tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya. Pria 27 tahun berambut pirang ini bahkan tinggal memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu penjaga untuk diparkirkan. Tepat, dia memang salah satu pengunjung tetap Black Victorian.

Meski disebut pengunjung tetap, malam ini agak berbeda dari malam-malam kunjungannya ke Black Victorian. Biasanya, ia akan datang bersama dengan beberapa temannya, para professional muda berkantong tebal yang ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan bersenang-senang. Bersenang-senang. Apa itu tujuannya datang sekarang? Tidak juga.

Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah harus berada di kantor untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat penting sebagai perwakilan dari Rasengan Industries—perusahaan ayahnya—dengan kemungkinan berhasil 50:50. Andai ia gagal, meski ia adalah putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato sang pemilik perusahaan, bisa dipastikan ia akan dipecat. Sang ayah memang tidak memanjakannya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan harus masuk dan memulai dari awal di perusahaan ini dengan marga ibunya—tidak lain agar ia diperlakukan sama dengan para pegawai lainnya. Butuh lebih dari tiga tahun untuk bisa sampai ke posisinya sebagai General Manager sekarang. Dan usaha kerasnya itu bisa jadi abu dalam sekejap jika ia tak berhasil menyukseskan rapat besok.

Pria bermata biru langit inipun membuang napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak untuk melonggarkan dasi merah maroon yang melingkar di kerah kemeja putihnya. Jas hitamnya sendiri sudah ia lepas sejak mencapai pintu masuk tadi, dan kini menggantung di tungkai lengan kirinya. Kakinya yang berlapis pantovel hitam terus melangkah sepanjang koridor dengan pencahayaan remang menuju bagian utama Black Victorian. Matanya biru cerahnya memandang lurus ke hadapannya, tapi tidak pikirannya.

Menyebalkan. Perusahaan yang berurusan dengan Rasengan kali ini memang menyebalkan. Perusahaan yang menjadi calon business partner Rasengan ini, Uchiha's Inc, amat sangat terlalu ketat dalam menyeleksi partner kerja mereka. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa malam ia habiskan di kantor demi membuat proposal penawaran—hanya untuk mendapati proposal tersebut ditolak keesokan harinya. Setelah berhasilpun, perlu meeting berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan pihak perusahan Uchiha bahwa ini adalah tawaran yang menguntungkan. Besok adalah rapat terakhir, dan ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan dua orang yang orang-orang bisnis juluki sebagai Uchiha Brothers—dua orang kakak beradik keluarga Uchiha sekaligus pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan itu. Dia memang tak tahu—lebih tepatnya, ia memang tak peduli—apa saja isu yang beredar tentang si Uchiha Brothers ini di kalangan pebisnis. Yang ia tahu, dua orang ini berhasil meneruskan perusahaan ayah mereka dengan tangan dingin bahkan sejak Uchiha Fugaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Padahal usia mereka berdua masih terbilang muda—hah, si bungsu malah lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya!

Dari itu, pria ini memahami satu hal: jika ada sedikit saja presentasinya besok yang mengecewakan mereka dan membuat kedua pangeran Uchiha Brothers membatalkan proyek, bisa dipastikan pula ia akan ditendang keluar dari pekerjaannya. Cih. Hanya untuk satu proyek saja ia harus sampai seperti ini?

Kakinya terus berjalan, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu kedua—salah satu dari dua pintu utama menuju bagian utama Black Victorian. Sehembus napas panjang keluar darinya. Ia tahu besok hari yang penting, tapi ia juga tahu kalau ia terus memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur dengan pikiran penuh pekerja—tidak, ia tak akan bisa tidur. Karenanya, malam ini ia dengan sengaja datang kemari, ke salah satu tempat yang paling ia sukai di kota ini.

Dilebarkannya pandangan mata birunya, sesekali tersenyum pada satu dua wanita maupun lelaki yang berjalan di koridor yang sama namun berlawanan arah dengannya. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai bersenang-senang dan telah siap kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing… Bersenang-senang. Mungkin memang itu tujuannya kemari—tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Setidaknya, ia ingin mencari seorang teman—mengajaknya berdansa, dan menggerakkan tubuh untuk mengusir jauh-jauh tekanan pikirannya.

Langkah demi langkah membawa pria muda berambut keemasan ini semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. Kini ia berada di depan pintu—sebuah pintu yang boleh dianggap sebagai kembaran dari pintu masuk utama—pintu tebal berlapiskan busa dan kulit untuk meredam suara, hanya agak berbeda di warna. Jika warna pintu masuk Black Victorian hampir serupa dengan warna dasinya yang kini melonggar, pintu di hadapannya ini berwarna hitam kelam. Ah, satu lagi perbedaannya, pintu masuk memang terbuka lebar, tetapi pintu yang ini justru tertutup rapat—artinya para pengunjunglah yang harus membukanya sendiri. Jemari kecokelatannya hampir meraih gagang, namun seketika itu juga seseorang menarik pintu terbuka dari dalam.

Dalam sekejap, suara musik menderu telinganya, lampu berwarna-warni menghentak tubuhnya. Tetapi matanya…

…biru bertemu onyx.

Selama sepersekian detik Naruto terpukau—baru kali ini ia melihat ada hitam yang lebih hitam dari gelap, tapi juga jauh lebih bercahaya ketimbang lampu apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Sayangnya hanya sepersekian detik saja. Di detik berikutnya ia terus bergerak masuk, bersamaan dengan sang pria bermata hitam yang berjalan keluar. Langkah demi langkah terus diambilnya. Sungguh sayang. Ia tak mungkin terus-terusan menatap mata seseorang yang akan pulang, terlebih mengajaknya menari bersama. Diliriknya pintu hitam bergerak menutup pelan di belakang punggung sosok itu—sekaligus pula menutup kemungkinannya berkenalan dengan seseorang yang amat menarik.

Ah, come on, Naruto. Masih banyak orang lain di tempat ini.

Dialihkannya pandangan sang mata pada lantai dansa; sebuah tempat datar yang lebih rendah beberapa anak tangga dari tempatnya sekarang, berbentuk elips dan dibatasi dengan palang besi hitam yang terpasang di setiap sisi lantai tempatnya berdiri. Matanya mendapati tubuh-tubuh tertimpa beragam warna cahaya yang terus bergerak dalam keagungan musik. Senyum, gerakan, kebahagiaan, aroma alkohol, musik, tawa, dansa, cahaya, nafsu dan bahkan aroma rokok—semuanya bergabung jadi satu. Ia ingin segera menjadi bagian dari pemandangan di hadapannya itu—tapi pertanyaannya: dengan siapa?

Pria tinggi tegap yang belakangan orang-orang kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto ini kembali memendarkan pandangannya, mencari wajah-wajah yang mungkin dikenalnya, atau siapapun, siapapun yang kiranya bisa ia ajak turun ke sana. Tapi tidak, ia malah memutuskan meneruskan langkah menuju sebuah meja panjang yang berada selantai dengannya, tempat dimana para bartender meracik minuman pengunjung. Ia jarang menyentuh tempat itu, apalagi sendirian—tapi sudahlah.

Tak sampai semenit setelahnya, kedua kaki berlapis sepatu pantovel hitam itu telah berhadapan dengan sang meja kayu. Ia letakkan siku di atas meja, memandang pada kursi logam tinggi yang menunggu setia di sisi kanannya. Tidak. Ia ingin berdiri saja. Sebagai gantinya, ia letakkan kemeja hitam miliknya di atas kursi dengan alas berbentuk bulat itu. Dengan seulas senyum tipis, Naruto memanggil sekaligus memesan pada sang bartender, "Wine, please."

Ia tak butuh minuman lain yang lebih keras dari itu. Bukan. Mengakhiri malamnya dengan hangover dan memulai pagi dengan sakit kepala bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya malam ini. Pria berumur 27 tahun ini memang ingin melupakan rapat penting besok—tapi bukan untuk mengabaikan, apalagi menghancurkannya.

Segera setelah gelas kaca ramping berisi minuman alkohol itu sampai ke tangan kanannya, Naruto berbalik dan menyandarkan punggung di meja bartender. Pandangan mata birunya kembali ke lantai dansa. Lagi-lagi ia memandangi orang-orang yang tengah tenggelam dalam musik di tempat itu. Hampir semua orang yang tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya di sana tengah berpasang-pasangan. Tak jarang iris mata berwarna safir ini mendapati beberapa pasang makhluk bergender sama yang terus berdansa dengan sensual, saling merayu satu sama lain lewat gerakan erotis mereka. Ya, itulah yang membuat Black Victorian agak berbeda—mereka mau menerima orang-orang dengan orientasi seksual yang 'unik' …termasuk biseksual sepertinya.

Hembusan napas panjang lagi-lagi keluar dari pria berkemeja putih ini. Matanya mulai menerawang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa tak ada satu saja orang yang pantas menemaninya malam ini? Hanya satu saja—cukup satu orang lagi selain pria muda berambut hitam tadi.

Ia tolehkan lehernya, membuat arah pandang mata biru kembali berubah. Orang ini berharap pencariannya akan segera selesai. Tetapi, dengan kedua matanya ia malah mendapati beberapa temannya tengah duduk dan memenuhi sebuah meja di antara beberapa meja yang biasa menjadi tempatnya pula. Ternyata mereka ada—dan sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi… mengapa tidak sedikitpun kaki ini mau bergerak untuk bergabung dengan mereka?

Naruto kembali melihat ke depannya, pandangannya lagi-lagi jatuh ke lantai dansa.

Apa benar ia mau menari untuk bersenang-senang? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ide ini terasa begitu membosankan? Padahal ia telah sampai ke sini, padahal ia tinggal mencari orang yang bisa menemaninya selama beberapa jam di lantai itu. Tapi kenapa…?

Akhirnya ia memejamkan mata. Sedikit banyak, tidak ingin terus-terusan iri pada orang-orang yang terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya itu. Ia mencoba menikmati sedikit saja keadaan ini—setidaknya musiknya. Sang musik tak hanya menghentak telinganya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Meski ia tak bergerak mengikuti hentakan itu, suara keras musik mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi stressnya. Dinikmatinya nada demi nada yang mengalun, ribuan ketukan yang menghentak bergantian, dan—dering handphone?

Kelopak kecokelatan dari sang mata biru kembali terbuka, lalu didengarnya suara seorang pria yang tengah berbicara—bukan kepadanya. Nampaknya Naruto terlalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kursi tempat jasnya berada. Naruto memang belum menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun, masih terus memandang ke depan, tapi bisa ia pastikan handphone orang itulah yang berbunyi. Dan kini orang yang sama tengah sibuk berbicara dengan si-entah-siapa di ponselnya.

Suara yang indah—pikir Naruto. Bukan dering ponsel, bukan pula lagu yang terus menghentak telinganya, tapi suara orang yang tengah menelpon itu. Untuk ukuran pria, suaranya sangat menarik telinga. Mungkin pekerjaannya pembaca berita, penyiar, atau penyanyi? Logat dan kata-kata yang digunakannyapun sangat rapi, amat mencerminkan intelegensinya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengikuti isi pembicaraan orang itu dengan sang ponsel. Namun yang bisa didapatinya dengan jelas hanyalah…

"Ya, aku pasti akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Hn, bye."

Tengah malam?—pikir Naruto menahan seringai—Dipikirnya ini jam berapa? Kalau ditambah dengan lamanya perjalanan, mungkin ia tak akan bisa berada di sini lebih dari 10 menit. Lagipula, di zaman seperti ini, gadis kolot mana yang menahan seorang pria dewasa untuk keluar hingga dini hari? Ah, itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya lebih menyenangi pria ketimbang wanita—terlebih tipe wanita overprotektif menyebalkan yang menelpon orang itu tadi.

Pria berambut keemasan ini kembali meneguk minumannya hingga habis, meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tidak mendekati orang di sebelahnya itu. Padahal kalau saja ia bisa memastikan pria ini masih single, Naruto mungkin akan langsung mengajaknya berkenalan dan—lagi-lagi mungkin—berunding untuk bisa sampai ke lantai kaca di bawah sana… hanya kalau. Naruto membalik tubuhnya ke arah kanan, berniat mengembalikan serta memenuhi kembali isi gelasnya. Hanya setelah siku kanannya bertumpu di meja, ia terpaku.

…biru bertemu onyx.

Ia menemukan mata onyx yang sama… bukan, bukan hanya menemukan, tapi juga dipandangi oleh mata itu. Naruto mendapati lelaki muda yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk kini tengah duduk di kursi kedua, kursi logam tinggi yang berada tepat di sisi kiri kursi tempat jasnya bergantung.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mata mereka berdua belum juga berhenti berpandangan. Secara otomatis terus saja saling menyelidik apa gerangan yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Kini Naruto jadi sangsi terhadap pendapatnya sendiri. Mungkinkah sebenarnya tadi orang itu hanya pergi ke restroom? Bukan pulang seperti perkiraannya? Well, hanya itu alasan masuk akal atas keberadaan lelaki ini di sini sekarang. Dan… ah, apa dia pula pria ponsel tadi?

…sayang sekali.

"Segelas lagi," ucap Naruto pada bartender sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Lelaki muda berambut pirang ini berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun sementara menunggu gelasnya penuh. Ia juga terus berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki onyx yang sedang menikmati minuman sembari duduk menghadap bartender. Naruto sendiri memandangi diam gelasnya yang tengah diisi…

Kemeja hitam, jas hitam, juga celana dan sepatu yang sepertinya berwarna sama. Apa lelaki itu tak mengenal warna dalam hidupnya? Kenapa pula menenggelamkan warna indah matanya dengan warna pakaiannya? Tapi… sungguh, Naruto tak bisa memungkiri, pancaran aura menawan dari pria di dekatnya itu… hanya bisa digambarkan dengan satu kata: menakjubkan.

Ah, andai saja dia tidak harus pergi secepat itu.

Naruto meraih gelas winenya dan kembali berbalik. Mata biru kembali terarah ke lantai dansa. Satu lagi tegukan dari gelasnya. Rasa-rasanya keinginannya untuk berada di sana hampir hilang sama sekali. Naruto tahu ia masih bisa mencari orang lain yang bisa diajak ke sana, tapi orang yang paling ia inginkan itu ternyata—

"Bagaimana kalau satu lagu?"

Butuh lebih dari dua detik bagi pria berkulit kecokelatan ini untuk menyadari bahwa kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati lelaki bermata onyx itu tengah menatapnya… lagi. Dilihatnya sang lelaki muda berambut hitam lalu menunjuk ke lantai dansa dengan hentakan dagunya.

Ah.

"…hanya satu lagu?"—ujung bibir pria berambut pirang ini terangkat sedikit, sinar terang kembali ke mata birunya—"I'm not going to dance with Cinderella, am I?" cemoohnya.

Mendengar ini, mata onyx itu segera beralih. Rasa-rasanya Naruto hampir bisa mendengar pria itu mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab pedas, "Satu lagu atau tidak sama sekali, dobe."

Dilihatnya lelaki berjas hitam itu kembali meneguk minumannya, mungkin tak lagi berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto. Namun, tegukan ketiganya terhenti—terhenti oleh jemari tangan berkulit kecokelatan berbalut lengan kemeja putih yang tengah terulur kepadanya. Sang lelaki onyx mengangkat alis sebelum akhirnya mendapati sebuah senyum menantang penuh percaya diri sedang terarah tepat padanya.

Lelaki berkemeja hitam tanpa dasi inipun melepas gelas minuman dari tangannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah—tapi tidak menyambut tangan pria muda yang satunya lagi, meninggalkannya berdiri dengan tangan terulur seperti semula.

'An arrogant Cinderella, huh?' pikir Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran, tak lupa ikut melangkah menuju lantai dansa.

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Pengen spoiler? Dengar lagunya, cari liriknya! XP *digampar*

OK, ini masih bersambung… dan kalau boleh bertanya, apa NaruSasu-nya terasa? –grin- Megu jadi tertekan kalo ingat bikin SasuNaru malah dibilang NaruSasu, dan bikin NaruSasu malah dibilang SasuNaru. Sebenarnya sih Megu gak peduli siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke selama Sasuke dan Naruto tetap bersama!! Dan kali ini Megu mengharapkan review, karena itu salah satu pendorong terbesar untuk melanjutkan fic ini… nyehehe.

**Review, if you don't mind… =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mereview!! Megu cinta kaliaaan! *nemplok, peluk-peluk* *digampar*  
Nah, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai sesuai deadline. Semoga tidak jelek karena bikinnya buru-buru… XP

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Maaf sensei, di chap satu kemarin Megu lupa nulis disclaimer, trus mau ngedit juga sayang pulsanya… *disiram tinta*

_

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction, inspired by The Bird and The Bee's Song  
Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day_

**Don't Stop The Music****  
-Chapter 2-**

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

Langkah demi langkah masing-masing mereka ambil menuju lantai dansa. Sang pemilik mata biru tak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang satu. Langkah tegapnya, punggung tegaknya, wajahnya, sinar matanya… dan auranya. Semuanya. Semuanya mencerminkan kekuatan sekaligus keindahan. Bagaikan karya seni yang hidup dan bergerak, tak sedikitpun membuat Naruto mampu memandang ke arah lain. Tak sabar rasanya berada lebih dekat dengan orang ini, berada di sisinya… berdansa dengannya… dan… ah, bagaimana kalau merayunya?—pikir Naruto tiba-tiba. Setelahnya, lagi-lagi senyum geli terukir di wajahnya saat mengingat dialog pertama mereka beberapa puluh detik yang lalu. Bohong kalau ia tak kesal mendengar kata 'dobe' keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, namun lebih bohong lagi kalau ia mengaku tak senang mendapat ajakan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, tak sedikitpun ia menyangka pria bermata onyx ini akan berbuat begitu. Rupanya yang sedang tertarik berdansa dengan seseorang bukan dia saja ya…?

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke lantai kaca hitam tempat berdansa, tak begitu jauh dari tangga yang menghubungkan tingkat pertama dan lantai ini, tapi justru tak begitu sesak dengan orang-orang yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Di sana, pria berambut hitam itu berdiri diam, memandang tanpa kata pada Naruto di hadapannya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu. Meski bertanya begini, sang pria pirang sekalipun belum juga menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetap berdiri diam berhadap-hadapan dengan partnernya.

Kedua mata hitam itu tak beralih dari sang lelaki pirang. Lalu suara yang sangat Naruto sukai itu kembali terdengar di telinganya… "Kubilang satu lagu, bukan satu setengah lagu."

"Kau mau menunggu sampai lagu ini habis?" balasnya sambil mengangkat alis seolah tak percaya, seringai penuh percaya diri itu kembali terukir di wajahnya, "Semakin banyak waktu yang kita habiskan dengan berdansa bersama akan semakin baik bagi kita, Cin-de-re-lla." Naruto sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Dan dengan sengaja pula ia meraih masing-masing pergelangan tangan lelaki muda di hadapannya ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, tak lupa Naruto menariknya hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar saling berhadapan.

Senyuman tak sedikitpun menghilang dari wajah Naruto, walaupun rasanya ia hampir bisa melihat wajah yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi itu mulai dipenuhi dengan kekesalan—hanya hampir. Toh tak sedikitpun sang pria yang memakai kemeja hitam berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tanpa sadar lelaki berkulit kecokelatan ini jadi semakin dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Apakah pria ini akan benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalannya andaikata ia memaksanya berdansa sekarang? Well, ia ingin sekali melihat wajah berkulit putih bersih ini menunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresi. Jadi apa salahnya dicoba…?

Hampir saja Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri—tentu untuk memaksa sang partner ikut bergerak dengannya—namun gerakannya terpotong oleh pergantian lirik yang mengalun di telinganya.

"Ah," desah Naruto dengan dagu terangkat. Mereka tak sadar lagu sudah berganti, satu lagu yang menjadi perjanjian mereka kini telah berputar dan siap mengiringi siapapun yang ingin menari di dalamnya. Pria muda berambut pirang ini lalu mengubah posisi wajahnya, kembali memandang tepat pada dua mata onyx yang tiba-tiba saja sangat ia puja itu. Didapatinya lelaki muda itu tersenyum—bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Lalu, kedua pergelangan tangan itu tiba-tiba saja lepas dari genggaman tangannya—hanya untuk berpindah dan melingkari pinggangnya sendiri.

Pria muda berdasi merah ini berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam rasa kejut sebelum mencoba membalas...

"Cinderella harusnya bersikap seperti Cinderella," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal—sedikit tidak menyukai dominasi yang tiba-tiba saja ditunjukkan oleh orang yang berada di hadapannya itu. GM Rasengan Industries inipun tidak membiarkan tangannya bebas lebih lama. Tangan kanannya balas ia sandarkan di pinggang orang itu, sedang jemari tangan kiri Naruto meraih bagian belakang kepala sang partner. Lagi-lagi ia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua, menghadapkan senyum percaya diri yang ia miliki tepat di hadapan wajah stoic partnernya. Kontras, namun hampir tak terpisahkan.

Dalam posisi itu, merekapun mulai bergerak. Perlahan, namun pasti, setiap hentakan semakin menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam alunan musik yang memenuhi hampir seluruh bangunan ini. Gerakan demi gerakan semakin mendekatkan mereka. Tak ada lagi tangan ke tangan, hanya tubuh ke tubuh dan wajah ke wajah. Mata biru dan mata onyx terus berpandangan erat, bagaikan terikat satu sama lainnya.

Pria berambut keemasan ini benar-benar tak habis pikir… baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia datang ke tempat ini, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang akan menemaninya berdansa, dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu pula ia hampir menyesali kedatangannya di sini. Namun sekarang… di menit ini, di detik ini, rasanya ia lalui dengan begitu berharga. Betapa mata onyx hitam itu menenggelamkannya, menariknya untuk melupakan dimana ia sedang berada, membuatnya lupa akan semua orang di sekitar mereka.

Ia memang hampir tak bisa menerka apa yang ada di balik kedua mata hitam berkilau itu, sesuatu yang hanya ada di dalam pikiran partnernya. Tapi bohong rasanya kalau ia berkata sinar di mata itu tak sama dengan sinar di matanya sekarang. Semakin banyak mereka bergerak bersama, semakin mereka tenggelam dalam musik yang sama, semakin ia memikirkan dan mengharapkan satu hal… andai saja musik ini tak berhenti. Andai keadaan ini bisa terus berlangsung hingga pagi nanti.

Saat ia sadari, mereka telah berubah posisi. Namun masing-masing dari mereka ternyata tak bisa menahan diri untuk berada jauh dari tubuh sang partner. Lelaki itu membelakanginya, dengan tangan kanan yang masih terus menyentuh pinggang Naruto, dan tangan kiri yang meraih rambut keemasannya. Kedua tangannya sendiri menyentuh masing-masing sisi pinggang berbalut kemeja dan jas hitam itu, memegangnya tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya lagi. Ditariknya tubuh itu hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka, hingga punggung dan dada mereka bersentuhan dalam alunan musik. Dengan posisi sedekat ini, aroma mint menyerbak ke hidungnya… entah berasal dari rambut hitam yang berada di depan wajahnya, ataukah bagian lain dari sang partner? Ia tak tahu, tapi ia juga hampir tak peduli. Apa susahnya memastikan sendiri?

Lelaki berkemeja putih inipun agak memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bergerak agak menunduk untuk bisa menyamakan posisi dengan orang yang memiliki tinggi hanya beberapa senti dibawahnya ini. Diraihnya lekuk leher berkulit putih itu dengan bibirnya.

Ah. Ternyata dari sini asalnya…

Tanpa sadar ia bersikap bagai mencandui bau itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi mint yang menyebar di sekitar hidungnya. Dengan sengaja ia menggerakkan wajahnya—bibir dan hidungnya—di sekitar tempat yang sama, menyingkirkan kerah kemeja hitam di sana, dan terus mengecupinya. Samar-samar, di tengah gerakan dansa mereka, dirasakannya tubuh lelaki muda berambut hitam itu menegang. Nampaknya aksi menghirup wanginya ini menimbulkan sedikit reaksi pada partnernya.

Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah kecokelatan Naruto. Kedua tangannya kembali bergerak, tak lagi berada di sisi sang lelaki berambut hitam, melainkan melingkari dan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Dalam posisi itu mereka tak berhenti bergerak, berdansa, dan terus saja menenggelamkan diri dalam alunan serta hentakan musik.

Waktu semakin terasa bergerak lambat sekaligus begitu cepat. Naruto memejamkan mata, membiarkan panca indera lainnya menikmati semua. Tubuh hangat dalam dekapannya, harum wanginya, gerakan tubuhnya, iringan musiknya. Ia sungguh tak ingin lagu ini berhenti. Ia tak ingin musik ini berhenti. Ia ingin terus berada di sini… di lantai ini… dengan orang ini… ia tak ingin ini berhenti. Ia tak ingin ini semua berhenti. Jangan, jangan hentikan lagunya… Jangan hentikan musiknya… Jangan hentikan ini.

Kelopak dari mata biru yang tadinya terpejam akhirnya kembali membuka. Tubuh lelaki berkemeja hitam itu tiba-tiba saja tak lagi ada di dalam dekapannya. Tapi ternyata ia hanya ingin berubah posisi. Sekali lagi tungkai lengan berlapis jas hitam itu melingkari pinggangnya. Kini, tak hanya tubuh, lagi-lagi wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya mata mereka…

…biru bertemu onyx.

Naruto tahu apa yang lelaki itu sampaikan lewat mata onyxnya. Ia tahu, ia paham. Dan karena itulah ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang partner. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya ke depan. Pelan namun pasti, di tengah semua gerakan mereka yang hampir berhenti, senti demi senti semakin tereliminasi. Dan kemudian…

...lagu berganti.

Masing-masing terpaku. Lagi-lagi mereka saling memandang, namun kali ini dalam perasaan tak tergambarkan.

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengucap sesuatu, "La—"

Namun terpotong oleh sebuah kecupan ringan di kedua bibirnya. Kecupan dari dua belah bibir yang sedari tadi sangat ingin ia sentuh dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mata biru itupun terbelalak. Ia terpaku, bagaikan kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya.

"...sorry, my prince,"—bibir itu berucap perlahan di hadapan bibirnya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata onyx yang terus mengarah ke mata birunya—"it's twelve already."

Lelaki itupun mundur selangkah, melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan sang pria muda lain. Lalu ia menatap wajah Naruto untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan melewati keramaian dansa menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto membatu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesali kedatangannya ke tempat ini.

* * *

_**Uchiha's Inc, 8.56 a.m., keesokan harinya…**_

Seorang lelaki muda berambut keemasan keluar dari mobil yang baru saja diparkirnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang erat map merah dan disk presentasinya, perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan menuju lift. Kotak besi yang akan segera mengantarnya dari basement menuju lantai tujuh belas gedung Uchiha's Inc, tempat rapatnya akan diadakan empat menit lagi. Saat lift mulai bergerak, lelaki berjas hitam dan berkemeja biru muda ini berdiri dan menunggu. Setelah dirapikannya dasi hitam di lehernya, sesekali ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijit dahinya, berharap itu bisa sedikit mengurangi sakit kepala yang terus menyerangnya saat ini.

Bisa-bisanya… bisa-bisanya ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam Black Victorian dengan minuman hanya untuk melupakan orang itu. Sayang, ternyata bergelas-gelas minuman tak sedikitpun bisa menghapus bayangan sang partner dansa dari pikirannya. Mata onyxnya… kulit putihnya… rambut hitamnya… wangi mintnya… semuanya. Dimana lagi ia bisa menemui orang yang seperti itu? Kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan sang Cinderella dan berdansa dengannya?

Ia masih tahu diri. Ia tahu orang itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan ia tak mungkin mengganggu gugat hubungan itu. Itulah mengapa ia tak mengejar lelaki itu saat ia pergi. Namun yang sangat ia sesali… sang Cinderella tak meninggalkan satupun sepatu kaca… atau bahkan sebuah nama. Nampaknya ia harus bersiap menerima pengalaman kemarin sebagai sebuah kenangan manis sekaligus pahit dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Pintu besi lift terbuka, menampilkannya bagian dalam lantai tujuh belas gedung Uchiha di hadapan mata birunya. Sang Uzumaki berhenti memijit dahi, kembali melangkah menuju ruangan tempat rapatnya diadakan. Kaki berlapis sepatu pantovel itu semakin membawanya dekat dengan ruangan yang dimaksud. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tak lagi perlu dipandu. Rapat berkali-kali untuk proyek yang sama sudah cukup membuatnya hapal rute ini bagai jalan menuju ruang kantornya sendiri. Dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, tak henti-hentinya ia berharap efek aspirin yang diminumnya tadi akan segera bekerja.

Lelaki berkulit kecokelatan ini akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang rapat. Diraihnya gagang besi pintu ruangan dengan jemari kanannya, dan dihembuskannya napas berat. Ia sadar benar, mau tidak mau ia harus siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam nanti. Dalam keadaan seperti inipun ia harus bisa menghadapi kedua Uchiha Brothers dan harus menyukseskan proyeknya. Dan apapun yang terjadi semalam, apapun sakit yang sedang menyerangnya saat ini, itu semua merupakan tanggung jawabnya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, sedikit banyak ia berharap dua orang itu belum datang ke tempat ini. Ia ingin bisa beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri sejenak meski hanya untuk lima menit lamanya. Hampir saja Naruto mendorong sang pintu hingga terbuka, namun terhenti saat sebuah dialog sampai ke telinganya…

"Apa benar kau ditegur ibu lewat telpon? Kudengar kau pulang terlambat semalam, otouto."

Bukan hanya kenyataan bahwa dua orang pemimpin Uchiha's Inc sudah berada di dalam yang membuatnya terpaku, melainkan suara yang ia dengar berikutnya…

"…hn. Kau tahulah ibu dan sikap paranoidnya. Ayah memang meninggal karena kecelakaan di malam hari, tapi bukan berarti itu juga akan terjadi pada kita."

Kedua mata biru ini segera melebar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat meski waktu justru terasa berjalan lebih lambat.

…suara ini. Suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia kagumi bahkan sejak pertama kali ia mendengarnya…

Suara orang itu.

Dengan segera ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, menampilkan dua orang yang sedang menanti dia dalam rapatnya. Menampilkan sepasang—tidak, dua pasang mata onyx yang berkilau terarah langsung kepadanya. Dan sepasang diantaranya adalah milik orang itu… seseorang dengan rambut hitam berkemeja putih corak vertikal hitam yang sedang duduk berpangku dagu menunggu kedatangannya. Seseorang yang sangat ingin dicarinya meski ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Seseorang yang juga meninggalkannya di 'pesta' semalam. Seseorang yang… telah mengambil hatinya.

Selama hampir tiga detik penuh mereka berdua hanya saling memandang tanpa kata. Orang ketiga di ruangan bernuansa kayu ini bagaikan tak ada lagi di sana. Pria berambut pirang ini bisa melihat jelas pancaran emosi yang sama dengannya di mata hitam berkilau yang terus ia tatap.

Ia tahu kata berikut mungkin akan sangat memalukan bagi orang itu. Dan ia juga paham kata itu bisa saja menggagalkan rapat sekaligus membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Tapi sungguh, tak sedikitpun ia bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengucap kata itu. Dan itu… adalah kata yang paling berarti untuk diucapkannya saat ini…

"Cinderella…?"

…karena setidaknya, ia juga tahu pasti… ia tak akan kehilangan partner dansa lagi malam ini.

_**-  
Fin  
-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Ahh…! Alhamdulilah finish juga!! XD Ngetiknya ngebut, mumpung kompi lowong. Hehe.  
Xixixi… maklumilah kalau deskrip Megu bermasalah. Khususnya untuk bagian dansa. Sejujurnya, Megu sendiri rada susah membayangkan gimana modelnya dua orang lelaki menari seperti itu. XP  
Satu lagi, jangan heran kalau deskrip tempatnya mungkin aneh atau gimana… sumpah, Megu belum pernah ke night club seumur hidup! Eh, apa? Iya, Megu kuper, trus kenapa? *ngamuk* *ditendang*

Last…

**Untuk para Yaoi dan Fujoshi-hater…** (xixixi, Megu heran kalau ada yang bisa membaca sampai bagian ini!)

**Kalian boleh merasa suci…**

**Kalian boleh menganggap kami hina…**

**Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kami para Fujoshi tidak akan mati semudah itu!**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2009!!! XD  
**

-

**Review if you don't mind! X)**


End file.
